Proton Pistol
Not to be confused with the Proton Pistol in Extreme Ghostbusters used by Kylie The Proton Pistol appears as a secondary weapon of Winston Zeddemore during the events of the Infestation. Winston has exclusive use of it because of the four Ghostbusters, he is the best shot, so he'd get the "precision" blaster.Erik Burnham post on GBFans It appears to be strapped to either leg during busts. History The Proton Pistol was first seen used by Winston against a Zombie near 20 Clinton Avenue. The Zombie absorbed the single stream and imploded. Winston also later pulled the Proton Pistol on Britt when she appeared to them in the Firehouse basement. Since then, it is usually equipped by Winston on cases. During the Fantastic Land case, Winston used the Pistol to shoot Peter Venkman while he was possessed by the Hungry Manitou, likely suffering some short term memory loss and violent bowel evacuation. By the time of Winston and Tiyah Clarke's wedding, the Proton Pistol was yielded by Special Agent Melanie Ortiz. In the battle against The Sandman in a dream state, Winston visualized the Proton Pistol and opened fire with it. Melanie used the Proton Pistol against Loftur Þorsteinsson in the Central Park meeting but he easily blocked its Proton Stream with an Icelandic rune. Lacking time to trap ghosts as they jumped from dimension to dimension to slow down The Collectors, Winston used his Proton Pistol to temporarily atomize ghosts like Shibano. After The Collectors found Winston and Leonardo in a war torn dimension, Winston fired at them with the Proton Pistol at maximum power while Leonardo used his thrower. It wasn't enough to atomize them. Luckily, they were summoned away by Darius Dun at the moment. During a bust in the Tai Hong Lau Restaurant, Winston used two Proton Pistols at once and wrangled the ghost of Phyllis Hasskamp. She got agitated and transmogrified. Kylie Griffin trapped her before she could burn the building down. Function If the Proton Pistol and Particle Thrower are used at the same time, the strength of the stream is split between the two.Winston Zeddemore (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4" (2017) (Comic p.1). Winston Zeddemore says: "Power's maxed... but we're still splitting the stream and these guys are too much for just one Proton Pack." Trivia *For Ghostbusters: Infestation, Editor Tom Waltz requested Winston use the Arm Mounted Proton Pack again. Erik Burnham misunderstood and it was referred to as 'pistol.' Artist Kyle Hotz then based the gun on the Proton Pistol from Extreme Ghostbusters.Big One Podcast Erik Burnham Interview 8/17/12, 40:48-41:28 *The Proton Pistol appears on: **Cover A of Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #1 **Cover A of Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #9 **Cover A of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11 **Regular Cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20 **Regular Cover of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 1 Volume 1 Issue #1 **Convention Cover of Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #1 **Regular Cover of Ghostbusters 101 Issue #2 **SDCC cover of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1. *On page 15 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2, Winston now has two Proton Pistols instead of one while in the war dimension. Appearances IDW Comics *"Ghostbusters: Infestation 1" *"Ghostbusters: Infestation 2" *Ongoing Series **Volume One ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #6 ***Issue #7 ***Issue #8 ***Issue #10 ***Issue #15 **Volume Two ***Issue #10 ***Issue #12 ***Issue #13 ***Issue #15 ***Issue #16 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters **Issue #3 *Ghostbusters Annual 2015 **"Daydreams and Nightmares!" *Ongoing Series **Volume Three ***Ghostbusters International #11 *Ghostbusters Annual 2017 **Answering The Call *Ghostbusters 101 **Issue #2 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 **Issue #1 **Issue #2 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 **Issue #5 *Ghostbusters Annual 2018 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Issue #1 *Transformers/Ghostbusters: Ghosts of Cybertron **Issue #1 **Issue #2 References Gallery ProtonPistolInfestation.jpg|Debut in Infestation ProtonPistolIDW02.jpg|When Fired ProtonPistolIDW03.jpg|Side View ProtonPistolIDW04.jpg|Rear View ProtonPistolIssueOneCoverA.jpg|As seen in Issue #1 Cover A ProtonPistolIDWOngoing.jpg|As seen in Issue #2 ProtonPistolIDWOngoing02.jpg|As seen in Issue #6 ProtonPistolIDWOngoing03.jpg|As seen in Issue #7 ProtonPistolIDW9CoverA.jpg|As seen on Issue #9 Cover A ProtonPistolIDWOngoing04.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #10 ProtonPistolV2Issue11CoverA.jpg|As seen on Volume 2 Issue #11 Cover A ProtonPistolIDWOngoing06.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #13 ProtonPistolIDWOngoing07.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #13 ProtonPistolIDWOngoing08.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #13 ProtonPistolIDWOngoing09.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #13 ProtonPistolIDWOngoing10.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #13 ProtonPistolIDWOngoing11.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #13 ProtonPistolIDW15.jpg|As seen holstered in Volume 2 Issue #16 ProtonPistolIDW16.jpg|As seen on holstered in Volume 2 Issue #16 ProtonPistolIDW12.jpg|As seen on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1 Regular Cover ProtonPistolIDW13.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 ProtonPistolIDW14.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 GarethDibelloHobAnagarakKillerwattGetReal01.jpg|Cameo on Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 Convention Cover ProtonBazookaIDW09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 ProtonPistolIDW17.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #11 WinstonZeddemoreIDW101Issue2RegularCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters 101 #2 Regular Cover FindYourHeroWinstonIDWAd.jpg|Find Your Hero ad found at end of Ghostbusters: Funko Universe ProtonPistolIDW18.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 WinstonZeddemoreIDW48.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 ProtonPistolIDW20.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 ProtonPistolIDW21.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 ProtonPistolIDW22.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 Category:Equipment Category:IDW Equipment